The Arena of Ancient Kings
The Arena of Ancient Kings is the 3rd hardest mineville challenge because of all the enemies and 10 waves. So much is required because the whole time you are locked in the arena. (Besides the part where you enter the next arena) But if you leave at the middle part, you must restart... Back at wave 1. Wave 1: 1 Sword Skeleton Wave 2: 2 Sword Skeletons Wave 3: 3 Sword Skeletons 1 Bow Skeleton Wave 4: 5 Sword Skeletons 3 Bow Skeletons 2 Zombies Wave 5: First Boss 1 Huge Slime 1 Sword Skeleton 1 Bow Skeleton After wave 5, you have a choice. Leave the arena which will restart your progress and come back later. Or enter the main room and finish the arena. If 2nd choice is chosen... Wave 6: 10 Sword Skeletons Wave 7: 6 Bow Skeletons Wave 8: 20 Zombies 20 Sword Skeletons 5 Bow Skeletons Wave 9: 40 Zombies 50 Sword Skeletons 5 Bow Skeletons Wave 10: Final Wave Final Boss 1 Giant Skeleton 5 Sword Skeletons 5 Bow Skeletons To defeat the giant skeleton... You need to lure him into the lava on the side of the room. Once he is in the lava, he will die. Be careful because he shoots 3 arrows at a time plus the 5 Sword Skeletons and 5 Bow skeletons, this is the 3rd hardest encounter in the game. Requirements: A Shield One of these is required 15 Cooked Porkchop, 20 Apples, 15 Cooked Fish, 27 Raw Fish, 27 Raw Porkchop, 15 Bread, or 5 Golden Apples 10 Health The Rest of the requirements will be listed later. Rewards: A High Amount of Coins An Ancient Sword (If not renamed, Iron Sword) The right to enter the Chaos Arena (hardest encounter) Gold Key (Unlocks the Ancient Armory at Cratertown) (Ancient Armor might not be renamed so it might be named Iron Armor) The Right to use Ancient Items (If not renamed, Iron Items) There is something that also happens once its completed. The Evil King gets mad and he sends lots of enemies out to find you. If you are not lucky, you will be ambushed in random places all over the world. If you are, there will be about 1 or 2 rigged areas. Ambushes may be: Ambush 1: Common 2 Sword Skeletons Ambush 2: Very Rare 5 Sword Skeletons 5 Bow Skeletons 5 Spiders 10 Zombies The Evil King Himself (Impossible to kill unless in the Chaos Arena, making this ambush be your death if you encounter it) Ambush 3: Very Common 1 Sword Skeleton Ambush 4: Extremely Rare 50 Sword Skeletons 10 Bow Skeletons 25 Spiders 100 Zombies The Evil King Himself (Impossible to kill unless in the Chaos Arena, making this ambush be your death if you encounter it) Ambush 5: Extremely Common 1 Zombie Ambush 6: Uncommon 3 Sword Skeletons 2 Bow Skeletons Ambush 7: Rare 20 Zombies Ambush 8: Super Extremely Rare 100 Sword Skeletons 50 Bow Skeletons 150 Spiders 250 Zombies The Evil King Himself (Impossible to kill unless in the Chaos Arena, making this ambush be your death if you encounter it) So these Ambushes may be very easy to kill with the enemies weak, not that easy with the enemies a little strong, hard with the enemies being very strong, or impossible with the enemies being very strong and the evil king present. Be careful, these enemies will not go away unless you succeed or you are killed.